


【DV】总 之 就 是 非 常 可 爱

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 但丁x维吉尔，原梗来自微博上那个教你撒娇那个书。理所当然很OOC，迫害所有角色，不能接受不要看。sum：但丁扭捏娇羞，手指戳脸：“哥↑哥↓大↑人↓，您又回来啦。”=================
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	【DV】总 之 就 是 非 常 可 爱

尼禄和维吉尔回家进门，见但丁与之遥遥相望。尼禄心下觉出不妙，当即拦在父亲面前：“爸！快跑！这里我拖延！”

果不其然，但丁一个猎空shift到维吉尔面前。顺手拍开尼禄。维吉尔后退一步，手指搭在刀柄上与但丁四目对视。只听但丁道：“哥↑哥↓大↑人↓，您回来啦。”

维吉尔默默地退出门，重新开了一遍。

房间没错，错在地上一脸茫然的尼禄没错，站在门口那个长得和但丁一模一样的物体也没错。但丁扭捏娇羞，手指戳脸：“哥↑哥↓大↑人↓，您又回来啦。”

“爸！”尼禄哭喊，“救我！再这样下去我会精神错乱而死！”

寒芒一闪，维吉尔已经把阎魔刀对准但丁：“你是谁？你想干什么？”但丁面对刀锋无所畏惧，只是扑闪扑闪眨着一双老鹿斑比眼，双手握拳（他又换了一个姿势），鲁本式沧桑叔嗓深情道：“我不想干什么啦，我是你最亲密的兄弟呀小↑维↓吉↑。”

尼禄站起来，匆匆走向门口：“爸我溜了这我真不行了您加油，红魂和金石要是不够了您打个电话我给您送两箱上来。”

“回来。”维吉尔一把抓住尼禄的手。尼禄看向他父亲，老人家脸上分分明明写着三个字：爹也怕。

一屋，一桌，一沙发，俩半魔，一半半魔。

维吉尔和尼禄端坐。

但丁趴着，双手托腮，翘起小腿观赏他哥，顺便捎带他侄子。

“他为什么要趴地上。”尼禄小声问。

维吉尔摇头。

“妮可昨天喝高了吐那儿了我还没好好打扫过。”尼禄小声说。

但丁身体明显一僵，然后一扭滚到另一边。

维吉尔没再理会但丁，自顾自拿过一本书看起来。尼禄没事干，就只能低头玩手机避免尴尬。半晌过后他感觉身边的父亲动了动，往他这边坐了一点。稍稍抬头，尼禄看见旁边椅子上坐一四旬老汉，轻咬指节看着他父亲。眼波流转神态风情，从他为中心散发出一个球形气场，边缘恰好包裹进维吉尔而隔绝尼禄。尼禄隐隐觉得这个气场是彩虹色。

维吉尔又往尼禄这边挪了挪。彩虹色又过来一点。“你在看什么啦？”

但丁突然开口，吓了尼禄一跳。

“书。”维吉尔回答。

“什么书？”但丁又问，尾音上挑，非常嗨。

维吉尔把封面展示给但丁看，印刷体四四方方，《厨房大全2000例》。维吉尔把书翻过来，正在看的那一页上是教怎么做冰镇火蝙蝠，主厨特别推荐建议喜欢小便口味的朋友们食用。

“哥↑哥↓大↑人↓真↑厉↓害↑呢！”但丁小小鼓掌，尼禄觉得自己因为掉鸡皮疙瘩已经瘦了五斤。他如坐针毡，身体颤抖。维吉尔继续不动。尼禄大概摸着父亲对策，不管但丁怎么兴风作浪，将之晾在一边就是。于是他也坐着继续看手机，祈祷但丁快点主动放弃，好让他离开这个人间地狱。

但丁走过来，尼禄自觉地起身让座。但丁摸摸尼禄头发，然后身体一软，长在沙发上深情凝视他哥。但丁托腮微笑，一言不发，爱意浓厚。pipopipo发射粉色爱心泡泡。飞向维吉尔然后全都破裂。维吉尔心平气静，坐怀不乱。尼禄见了都难免叹一声好强的心性！

片刻后，但丁沉默，似在思索，然后回过头，微笑着对尼禄做口型：门在那。

尼禄起身，速速前往门口，刚要打开。两支幻影剑钉住衣服，将尼禄固定在原地。

“回来。”维吉尔一边翻书，大有谁都别想走之架势。

“看把孩子吓得。”但丁嗔怪道，“我都要被你吓死了啦，好可怕哦。”

“但丁你再过两年都能申请退休补助了！”尼禄终于崩溃，尖声叫道：“你不要这样，我害怕！”

但丁从胡茬遍布的脸上露出一个清纯无辜的笑，歪头眨眨眼看着尼禄似是不解。

尼禄挣脱幻影剑，推门而出，走廊里很远很远还能听到他痛苦的抽泣声。

“呀，”但丁指指门口，“小尼禄跑了呢。”

维吉尔换了一本书接着看。《良心人间指南》，一本游记，教授你如何在人间游历生存，第一章上写着首先可以从当地比较常见的小混混处刷一套装备，不然裸奔容易被捕。

他始终不理但丁。于是他很久没有听到但丁的动静。过了一会儿他被人轻轻推了一下，带着点责怪的意味。维吉尔不理他，又是一下。维吉尔依旧不动。第三下。维吉尔终于合上书本，抬头。便看见但丁委委屈屈，泪光闪烁：“维吉，你不喜欢我了么？你讨厌我是么？”

但丁眼泪要掉不掉，看成分也不像眼药水。他双眼湿润，声音潮湿。恍惚间维吉尔竟然真有一种小时候那张小脸蛋儿的既视感。他表情松动，嘴唇颤抖：“但丁——”

维吉尔深吸一口气，潸然泪下。

但丁噎住了。

维吉尔平静，但眼泪从脸上缓缓滑下：“但丁。”他哑着嗓子：“对不起，让你这样问，我知道我做的不够好。是我的错。”

“那个，维吉。”但丁连忙抹抹自己的眼睛。

维吉尔不再说话，一言不发，只是默默地流泪。那双蓝色眼睛令人心碎。他咬着嘴唇看着但丁。“好啦好啦！”但丁举双手，“我认输了，不玩了好吧，不玩了！”

但维吉尔依旧在哭泣，并不是失声痛哭。眼泪只是持续缓缓落下。但丁这下慌了：“我错了，老哥，我错了还不行吗，你别哭了！”

他手忙脚乱扯来纸巾：“我只是跟你开个玩笑嘛，是我不对，你不要哭了，你真难过了？别哭啦维吉尔！”

但丁将手伸向维吉尔的脸要给他擦眼泪。下一秒被拍开。

“愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢。”

维吉尔神态自若，一秒止泪。又恢复那种倨傲的神色。但丁愣了两秒，然后缓缓拍手：“高，实在是高。”

维吉尔扫了一眼桌子上最后一本书，半魔人的自我修养。开头就教你怎么在团战的时候躲到一边补魔看书演所有人。

“解释吧但丁。”维吉尔说。

“没什么好解释的。”但丁挠挠头发，拿出一部手机。尼禄给他们俩都配了一部。但丁的屏幕摔裂了，手机壳也刮花。他打开屏幕，维吉尔眯起眼看到上边网页里写着怎么向心爱的那个ta撒娇。

“但之丁啊但之丁，你竟如此堕落。”维吉尔叹道。

“也没有，”但丁关掉手机，“主要就是为了捉弄你来着，日常锻炼身体嘛。谁知道还是被你耍了。”

他耸耸肩：“我自找的，嗯哼？”

“你自找的。”维吉尔回答。其实他心想但丁自找了什么呀，不过是被他恶心了一下而已，甚至都没有掉一根头发（他对他的眼泪有什么样的抛瓦还是没有确切的认识）。

“我知道啦——”但丁拖长声音，“这种事儿真不是人干的，别说你和尼禄那小子了，我都快被自己膈应死了，我再也不这样干了。”

维吉尔把书叠起来，放回到书架上：“你小时候可是很擅长。”

“诶？”

“每次我们打架你要输了就耍赖让我放你一马，记得么？”维吉尔问，“还有在妈面前——”

但丁拖着腮（正常的姿势）笑笑：“你倒是记得很清楚啊。”

维吉尔未置一词。他把书都放好，看见但丁向他伸出手。于是他走到但丁身边，没有坐下，而是拉住了但丁的手掌。

但丁没有起身，只是用手指摩挲着他的掌心。然后向上，搭在他手腕上。但丁看着他，维吉尔读懂了这一行为的暗示。

“尼禄……”维吉尔想起悲惨的年轻人，提醒但丁。

“给他发消息让他出去玩两圈再回来了。”

“你计划好的。”维吉尔说。

“我不承认也不否认。”但丁精明地笑。维吉尔见他这样，又问：“现在你不撒娇了？”

但丁将他哥哥拉到沙发上，吻了吻那嘴角。“那种事情平时铺垫就好了，现在，”他在维吉尔耳边轻声说，“别让任何东西阻止我让你爽到天上去。”

END


End file.
